love is a crazy thing
by hi-i-am-Marina
Summary: Ben's clueless, Gwen's clueless, were all clueless! They have to go though alot of difficult things and good things but will they realize they love each other before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Gwen. Gwen and Ben. What if there was never no Kevin or Julie what would have happened well your going to find out.

Ben and Gwen was just sitting in the R.V waiting for Grampa Max and they decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Gwen" Ben ask his coisn he has been in love with her sense he was ten now there sixteen. Wow six years. Both there parents died on a car crash, so they have been living with Grampa Max, Don't get me wrong they love living with him but sometimes hes a little protectve.

"Truth, Benny-ben" Gwen has been calling him that for a year now, god he hates that name, but sense he loves her he will deal with it.

"Ok...who do you like" Ben smiled. Please say me please say me, he keeped saying in his mind hoping, but it will never happened i mean there coisns reallt what am i thinking

"Uh...well you know him..."

"What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, green eyes, tall, very weird"

"Oh..." Ben said looking down. Dang it's not me.

**how dumb can Ben be really, anyway i don't own Ben 10, PLZ review. LUV YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Gwen were walking down the street going to grandpa Max's house. They akwardly brushed there hands together, when Ben looked up he saw Gwen blushing and he smiled. After like Twenty minutes of walking they finealy got there.

Gwen knocked on the door but got no anwser "Huh.. he said he would be here all day."

"Well Gweny he could have got takeing by some wierd dude and the dude kills him" Ben said Joking but thinking What if that happened, nah it didn't...did it.

"That's not funny, Ben! And don't call me that!" Gwen yelled.

"Ohhh someones on crazy pills."

"$#% you"

"Bad bad Gweny, don't use those kinds of words." Ben said pointing his finger in shame. Though he loves her he just loves teaseing her.

"Ugh i hate you."

Ben whispered "Well i love you."

"What was that, Ben?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ben yelled blushing.

"Ok...dweeb" Gwen muttered. Hes a big Sixteen year old dweeb but you gotta love him, like i do, and it's not cosin love, it's love love, i have been in love with him sense i was like... Ten. Jeez six fliping year... nice.

"So do you want to wait here until he comes maybe?" Ben suggusted

"Why not."

For the past four hours they talked about just random things like, Julie breaking up with Ben, music, aliens, and now there talking about Kevin.

"I can't believe i dated him for two years, hes such a jerk!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Why did you ever like him anyway?"

"I don't know... maybe because at frist he was sweet and crap...but now hes a big jerk." Gwen said looking down alittle sad.

"You still love him don't you?" Ben asked alittle jelous.

"Kinda... but i've like-no change that to love someone for six years."

"Who's that?"

"You can't know it's private!" Gwen snaped. But said softer, "Why do you care"

"That's because i lov- Ben got interrupting by someone.

"Hello kids you won't be finding Max any time soon."

**Muhaha done with chapter two! Its almost Five A.m i will update tomorrow :)**

**Please review or or or or or it will happened.**

**and that would be me singing Justin bieber songs and singing the Friday song and singing THE JONAS BROTHERS :O**

**and trust me i'm not a good singer **

**I sound like Tucker off of Danny Phantom :D**

**WOOO DANNY PHANTOM ROCKS!**

**TEAM PHANTOM B#$^&! :D**

**Btw i don't own Ben 10 or Danny phantom D:**

**If i owned Danny phantom there would be new episodes**

**And if i owned Ben 10 i would have Ben and Gwen as a couple instead of KevinXGwen and JulieXBen**

**Sorry Gwevin fans and sorry Benlie fans**

**I think those are the name xD**

**Ok ill shut up now bye!**

**Review or i'll sing like TUCKER FOLEY! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

When they turned around to see it was, they saw nothing.

"I'm really freaked out, Ben." Gwen said looking really scared. For some reason that voice sounded so much like Kevin, but he wouldn't do something like that...would he?

"I'm going to go find it. Still in the R.v and don't come out if you hear something...I don't care you have powers and you can take care of yourself i just don't want you to get hurt" Ben said seaching in her bright green eyes like he was looking for something.

"Ok i'll stay... But next time i'm not...Benny-Ben" Gwen smiled. Oh i know he hates that name frist time i every called him that he was frist like this :D then when i called him that he was like D: then -.-

"...I still hate that name, but oh well i'll deal with it." Ben said looking at Gwen's hand and taking it in his hand.

Gwen looked at her shoes and blushed "Well...bye"

"Bye.." Ben let go of her hand and walked towords the woods

Gwen walked in to R.v turned on the radio. Fliping though the songs she had found the one she was looking for that would be, Talking to the moon by Bruno mars.

**I know your somewhere out there**

**somewhere far away**

**i want you back**

**i want you back**

**my neighbors think i'm crazy **

**but they don't understand**

Gwen started singing to the song.

**your all i had**

**your all i had**

**At night when the stars light up my room**

**i sit by myself**

**Talking to the moon**

**trying to get to you**

**in hope you on the other side**

**talking to me too**

**or am i a fool**

**who sits alone talking to the moon**

**i'm feeling like i'm famous**

**the talk of the town**

**they say **

**i have gone mad**

**yeah**

**i have gone mad**

**but they don't know what i know**

**cause when the**

**sun goes down**

**someone's talking back**

**yeah**

**there talking back**

**at night when the stars**

**light up my room**

**i sit by myself**

**talking to the moon**

**trying to get to you**

**in hope you on the other side**

**talking to me too**

**or am i a fool**

**who sits alone **

**talking to the moon**

**do you every hear me calling**

**cause every night i'm talking to the moon**

**trying tto get to you**

**in hope your on the other side**

**talking to me to**

**or am i a fool**

**who sits alone**

**talking to the moon**

**i know your somewhere out there**

**somewhere far away i want you back**

Gwen finshed and wiped her tears away.

"You know, your really good, and you should not cry your to pretty to cry"

Gwen looked up to see Ben sitting on the drivers seat "Thanks, and you really think i'm pretty?"

"Well yeah were family so i should say nice stuff sometimes." Ben said a like quiet. -Sigh- only if i could really say why.

"Oh." Wow... now i know he doesn't like me...but i'm ok with that...i guess...i don't know... dumb stuipd life of mine...you know i could just end it...you know what i am. Bye sucky world! I'm not going to miss ya!

"Hey watcha thinking about?" Ben asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." Wait i'm not emo, and my life not even that bad, but i'll see my parents again and i haven't seen them in four years. I miss them so much, but i'm staying for Ben, he doesn't love me back but i'm staying for him.

"Ok... well i'm going to start driving this thing and go get some sleep it's like tweve A.M"

"What about school?" Gwen said grabing her red and pink pj's.

"I guess we will miss it, oh well..i'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait your going to drive all night, Ben?"

"Yep don't worry i have these." Ben held up monster energy drinks.

"...Ok night, Benny-Ben."

"Night, Gweny"

Gwen went in the bathroom and change, when she came out she went in her bed and fell asleep to a nightmare.

In Gwen's nightmare

Gwen and Ben were fighting some dude they didn't know but the voice sounded like the voice they heard in the woods. She couldn't really see the face.

"Ben Tennyson if you won't give me what i want, i'm going to have to kill your little girlfriend." The dude said. He aimed a fire ball at her and when he shot it Ben jump in front of it.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled and ran by his side.

Gwen shaked him. "Come on Ben you have to wake up! Please don't leave me alone you promised, Ben, you promised!"

"I'm sorry Gwen, i will miss you. Please stay safe...for me"

"BEN!" Gwen turned around, walked away and whispered "I loved, Ben i really did...i wish we didn't have that fight."

End of the dream

"AHHHH!" Gwen woke up sceaming and fell out of the bed. She got up and walked over to where Ben was driving at.

"Ben...can...i...i sleep here with you because... I...I had a nightmare." Gwen said with tears bout to come out of her eyes.

"Yeah sure. What did you dream about?" Ben moved the three empty monster drinks in the spot beside him, she sat next to him

"It's nothing i just want to forget about it" Gwen said laying her head in Ben's lap.

Ben keeped one hand on the wheel and with the other he was playing with Gwen's hair. "ok it's fine with me."

"What do you think is going to happen to us, Benny?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens we have each other and i wouldn't want any other way"

"me ether. Good night, Ben."

"Night, Gweny

**Chapter three peeps 'o' **

**i'm going to find you people that read but did not review, AND I'M GOING TO SING LIKE TUCKER FOLEY!**

**Better watch out maybe if you review this time i won't sing **

**i don't own anything! **

**LUV YA! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen woke up to to a big bang and when she looked outside she saw nothing. Weird maybe it was Ben...wait wheres Ben? Maybe hes in the bathroom, and the door is opened so hes not there. Where the heck is Ben?

"Ben?"

"Ben?"

"Come on Ben this is not funny."

"Ben you can't leave me too."

"..."

"I love you."

"..."

"Really still nothing."

Just then ben walked in the R.v door. "Hey i see your awake..."

"What time is it? Hey and what was that bang i heard."

"It's 12:53, and it was nothing."

"Oh ok.." Gwen said. Hes so lying i can tell when hes lying and hes so lying. But whatever don't tell me.

"So do you want to stay here or do you want to keep going?"

"I don't know but i'm so tired and i woke up 30 minutes ago."

"Go back to sleep then."

"Yeah i will night Ben"

"Night Gweny

**Sorry sooo short wanted to put somethin in but dont worry i will add more :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**im back ;)**

**well i dnt own anythin so read woman, man, it's, she-mans, or whatev u r just read xD**

**Dx i cut my leg shaving owwwww it hurts and it's bleeding**

Gwen woke up to Ben kneeling next to her saying some unbelieveable.

"I love you, i love everything about you. I love your smile, I love your well everything. You know when i went after all the girls it's because i didn't want you to know that i love you i mean come on look at me, i'm your dorky clumsy cosin and that's all i will ever be. Wow i'm such a coward saying this when your asleep but-"

"I'm not asleep."

Ben got alittle taken back and fell to the ground. "What?"

"I wasn't ever asleep."

"...Uhh todaloo!" Ben ran out of the r.v so quicky that you heard the whosh

"Well i love you too and your never going to know now.. haha funny how life goes"

Ben came walking in with a spoon **(Just seems like something that would happen xD)** and he walked over by her and handed her it.

"Ben, are you ok?"

"No."

"...Ok...by the way...i...love...yo-your mama!" Gwen said. 'I'm sorry i just can't do it...ugh what wrong with me'

"...not even going to say a word, Gwen, not a word..."

"What i meant to say was..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I lo-love y-you.."

"Walking away and not saying word other then YESSSSS!" Ben ran outside and you can hear him saying "SHE LOVES ME! TREE SHE LOVES ME KEVEN SHE LOVES ME! KEVEN?" and now you kinda hear Kevin saying "I'm walking away and never comming back"

Ben walked in all cool like nothing has happened five seconds ago. "So you love me?"

"Yes i guess i do."

"I love you too, Gwen" Ben walked up and kissed her and to there new begining

**SOME WEIRD DUDE YOU DON'T KNOW YET XD**

"Perfect, just perfect now my plan can start."

**Ok so this is like the begining pretty much but i dnt know if i like it though i think i will stop writing this...should i plz tell me cuz i'm not sure well till nxt time...mabe**


	6. Chapter 6

**im bac! :P**

**i dnt own anything Dx **

**to the story! :D**

Gwen stared at the moon at the top of the r.v it's been two weeks sense Ben has left he said that he would be back in five days but theres no sign of him anywhere.

**(Two weeks ago xD)**

"Your going where!" Gwen exclaimed. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm going to save grampa Max, Kevin has him." Ben said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can i go?"

"No..I'll be back in five days i promise" Ben said kissing her forhead.

"Ok...I love you."

"I love you too." Ben said and walked out.

**(Back where we were xD)**

Gwen felt a few tears come down her cheek, shes going to go find him. I remember him telling me hes in Florida. I going to go find my boyfriend.

**sorry it was short Dx nobody loves me oh well...until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey peeps :) srry i have not written anything in a while i hve been grounded :(**

**idk if i like Michael anymore...he doesnt even rele talk to me...and shhhh don't tell anyone but i like my friend Austin xD hes kinda short hehe anyway to the story!**

**i dont own Ben 10!**

Gwen got out of the the car and started walking in to the building.

"Wow how am i suppost to find Ben with all of these doors?" Gwen asked herself.

"Gwen!" Gwen turned around and saw Ben running to her. "Gwen what are you doing here?"

"Well..you said you would be back soon but you still haven't came back or called me so i was getting worried.." She sadly said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry everything just got all-"

"Ben tennyson if you don't give me what i want, i'm going to have to kill your little girlfriend." Gwen thought this is was the dude said in her nightmare a few nights ago. She was thinking so hard she didn't she Ben jump infront of the fireball Kevin aim at her. Wait KEVIN! **(lol i bet you saw that comming xD) **

"Ben!" Gwen ran to his side.

She shaked Ben. "Come on Ben! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!"

Ben grabed her hand i'm sorry Gwen...please don't do anything stupid"

Gwen got up wiped her tears away and started walking towards her car. "I love you Ben."

When Gwen got back to the r.v she saw Ben siting in a chair. "Took you long anough to get home."

"BEN!" Gwen exclaimed and ran in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Wait you were dead what happened?"

"I had to make it look like that so he would leave us alone."

"Oh. i'm just glad your back...i love you."

"I love you tooand i will forever."

**:D there yuh go ok i might end it here and maybe do something else well just tell me if i should :D bye for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back O_o I didn't know if i was going to go back to this story but yeah i will..i'm bored with my other stories and do not know what to write so O_o**

**I want to write more but i just don't have the time i used to..I'm starting school soon so i won't write that much either..but today i'm gonna try writing a lot..for prob this story and whatever ones i'm working on.**

**So here we go :D**

* * *

><p>''Benny i thought Grandpa Max would be here.'' Gwen said while they were walking back to the RV.<p>

''I thought so too, but for the past two weeks i've been seaching for him but i didn't find anything. It's like it was a trap.''

''Not a good trap but i'm glad your okay i was so worried about you.'' Gwen said looking at the ground. _I've been so worried. I swear if something really did happen to him..i'd would've killed the person that killed Ben, and then maybe myself._

''Hey i said i was going to be fine and i was.''

''But you said you were only going to be gone for five day and it turned to two weeks.''

Ben stoped and turned Gwen to face him ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I love you and a lot just please don't be mad'' Ben lightly kissed her. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, Ben.'' She hugged him and when they let go they went in the RV to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but i want to take a ride at my other stories..that sounded alittle wrong<strong>

**But like i said before**

**review**

**or**

**ill**

**sing**

**like**

**Tucker**

**foley**

**and**

**ill**

**sing**

**a**

**justin**

**bieber**

**song**

**:D**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
